


Of Gods and Angels

by Nakigaharas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, King Saga, Knight Aphrodite, M/M, Smut with lots of fluff because that's what life is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakigaharas/pseuds/Nakigaharas
Summary: “When I was working on the parchments,” The king started; his fingers buried in the boy’s blonde locks, caressing them. “I also observed you adrift in your slumber. It was then I realized, once more, the ethereal being that you are.  And how the only possible conclusion is that you must be a cherub sent by the heavens to me as a gift, which I am not quite certain to be deserving of.”“If that was indeed true,” Aphrodite replied, nuzzling Saga’s chest slowly with a smile on his rosy lips. “The decision of whether you are eligible or not would be bestowed upon me, and I personally think you would be much more than simply deserving. You would be chosen out of all the emotions I hold for you, master. Because, worthy or not, there’s no hell nor heaven that can take me away from you.”





	

The spring breeze was a gentle caress across Aphrodite’s marble skin, nude beneath faint candle lights and the orange-ish glimmer of the fireplace that burnt before the bed where he rested. The red silk and velvet which covered the mattress contrasted perfectly with his alabaster complexion, and his wavy pale blonde hair which lay spread and contoured his flawless traits. His red and plump lips that were faintly parted took small and serene breaths, and its beauty much reminded Saga of the crimson roses he was so fond of. His cerulean eyes were shut, hidden behind his eyelids and golden eyelashes that kissed softly the upper area of his lightly rosy cheeks.

Such a sight would never fail to bring Saga bewilderment and enchantment. Sometimes he would partake in moments of self-doubt, asking himself if Aphrodite was indeed real and not an illusion created by his thoughts. However, not even in his sweetest dreams his mind would be able to form such a beautiful and gracious being – it went beyond his imagination.

 A candid smile adorned his lips at the realization that even asleep and immobile, Aphrodite proved to be a great distraction that he could not afford now. He had parchments which required his undivided attention, and Aphrodite understood, not insisting when observing Saga’s unyielding expression. Thus, he decided to wait patiently for when his master could give him the required attention, being obedient for once. Yet, the comfort of his mattress lulled Aphrodite into a pleasant sleep, one which Saga felt considerably bad for disrupting, but not enough to prevent himself from doing so.

 

He sat by the boy’s side, his slender fingers brushing aside gold strands of hair from Aphrodite’s cheek, carefully so, admiring his fine traits. My, he was a work of art. A masterpiece made with the most magnificent qualities nature had to offer. The glow of the stars and the beauty of the moon were nothing compared to the silvery glimmer his skin adorned. Gorgeous, breathtaking. And all, _solely_ his.

 

“Aphrodite,” his husky voice called; his warm breath fanning against Aphrodite’s cheek. “My dearest, wake up.”

 

The boy shifted a tad on the mattress, but the serene expression did not leave him. Saga smiled, amused, and brought the back of his fingers to run across his pale cheek, placing his lips closer to his ear.

 

“My treasure, did the land of dreams take you from me?”

 

Soft kisses were left across the boy’s jaw, which was what, after all, awakened him from his peaceful slumber.

 

“Master…” Aphrodite’s voice was faint, drowsy, and his lidded eyes took h while to get accustomed with the light. He rested his hand gently against Saga’s cheek, who took it in his hold to press his lips onto his palm. “My apologies, I must have fallen asleep…”

“Worry not, my dear, you have nothing to apologize for. I am the one to blame for making you wait for so long. Those papers could not be postponed, forgive me.”

“I never mind waiting for you, master.” Aphrodite replied, gazing at Saga with utter admiration whilst the other kept brushing his lips across the boy’s hand, locking his gaze with his own. “Especially since you always compensate me for being so patient.”

 

Saga let out a light but heartfelt laughter at the boy’s last remark, shaking lightly his head.

 

“My, so that’s why you do not mind waiting. Witty, aren’t we?” Aphrodite chuckled in return, wrapping his free arm around Saga’s neck, burying his fingers inside his dark locks.

“I suppose it’s only fair, however.” Saga said. “You behaved well, so it’d be only proper to give what your heart desires.”

“It desires you, master. And you alone.”

 

Saga’s eyes became lidded with utter admiration at his boy’s words of devotion. It made his heart burn with the most pleasant sensation, with a craving that was never completely quenched, no matter how much time they spent together. It went beyond desire, beyond passion. The bond they shared could not be measured, could not be compared nor broken.

The king cupped Aphrodite’s cheeks with his palms tenderly, leaning in a tad til his lips were hovering the other’s, not daring to avert his gaze.

 

“Why, my beloved… I am already yours.”

 

Those words brought the most scintillating smile to cross the boy’s lips, but said smile was quick to disappear as Saga claimed him in a kiss that was anything but chaste; hunger burnt within him, one which only Aphrodite could indulge. His tongue slid in the boy’s mouth, who quivered a tad under the depth of their shared gesture. Saga’s robe caressed his nude skin, tickling his bare groin as the kiss began to arouse him incredibly quickly. His shaft was half hardened by then, and Saga felt it poking his stomach.

 

Aphrodite gasped against his master’s lips when he felt his warm fingers around his erection, stroking it thoroughly in slow movements, making him squirm beneath his body. It made him tighten the grasp in his master’s hair and also muffle a moan, which Saga selfishly swallowed, not parting till both of them were completely out of breath.

 

“One kiss and you’re already in such a state…” Saga teased, his hand never ceasing its slow actions around the boy’s shaft. Soon his fingers were being coated with the pearly liquid that outpoured from the tip. “What am I going to do with you…”

“Everything.” Aphrodite said between his heavy breath, biting his lower lip in the process.  His cheeks were flushed, and so were his lips. “Please, master. You torture me so…”

 

That was bad. Aphrodite by now knew all too well how to tempt Saga. What to say, _how_ to say it, the expressions he enjoyed the most… even if not on purpose, it could be a natural reaction, and it still worked him up all the same. All his blood went downwards and he couldn’t think straight anymore – and, in fact, he was done thinking. How could Aphrodite, a warrior, his most favored one, display such an innocence, he did not know, but ah, how he enjoyed it. And it was all for _him_.

 

“Very well, my golden boy. I’ll attend to your request.” Saga’s lips crooked, and he released Aphrodite’s erection, much to the boy’s discontentment.

 

Yet, then, Saga’s mouth traveled across his skin, starting by his neck, kissing and nibbling onto it whilst his fingers teased one of Aphrodite’s rosy nipples, stroking and pinching it. The boy moaned, lulling his head back against the mattress and squirmed when Saga gave his other nipple a similar treatment, but with the heat of his mouth which engulfed it, and teeth which bit onto it and tongue that traced it. Aphrodite couldn’t help but gasp and whimper at his master’s teasing, and although it made him desperate for more, it filled him with a pleasure that was impossible to even begin to describe.

Saga’s mouth left marks on every place it stopped by, never tiring to let everyone in the realm know who Aphrodite belonged to.  When it reached his groin, however, Saga drew away, admiring Aphrodite from a short distance. The boy had a puzzled look on his face, which apparently was the exact reaction the other was looking for, as a crooked smirk soon decorated his lips. Saga removed his velvet robe, tossing it aside and displaying his bare figure that never failed to take Aphrodite’s breath away. He was like a Greek god with a perfectly sculpted chest and arms, not to mention his thighs that were as firm, much like the well-endowed shaft that was already completely hard from previous activities.

The mere sight made Aphrodite’s mouth dry, and unconsciously he bit own his lower lip, hypnotized by the wonderful vision that his king was. They were indeed like Mars and Venus from a different time.

 

“Turn over for me, Aphrodite.”

 

No matter how much he adored the sweet ways Saga would often opt to call him, none would make him tremble like being called by his own name in his deep and husky voice. It would never fail to send shivers down his spine; his tone was full of authority, even if it was nothing but a request, and that only managed to arouse Aphrodite further. He complied immediately, resting on his stomach and brushing his long golden locks aside so he also could look at Saga from over his shoulder when he would wish to.

He observed his master as he could, curiously so. He watched him go for the drawer to retrieve a bottle of oil -- one he was more than simply acquainted with it. He quivered in anticipation, his shaft twitching against the velvet fabric that covered the mattress and also against his stomach. He even arched his hips, raising them a tad for he knew that would be Saga’s following request. And of course, his action didn’t go by unnoticed by him, who leaned over for a moment and praised him for it.

 

Saga sat the oil by his side on the bed for now, because there was something he desired to do prior that.  Thus, he cupped Aphrodite’s butt cheeks, fondling them whilst his nose traced an area closest to his entry, making the boy quiver and release a light whimper. His fingertips were gripping the covers, his knuckles white as he couldn’t help but tense up a tad. So close, yet so far… Why did his master tease him so much?

 

“Master, please…” He whined in a weak voice, his eyes lidded observing Saga from above his shoulder. Aphrodite was certain that if the other kept teasing him for much longer, he would explode in craving and longing.

But, of course, Saga wouldn’t allow that to happen. He was a merciful man.

 

He kissed Aphrodite’s rosy entry, before sliding his tongue in without an ounce of shame. Aphrodite could only gasp at the intrusion, one that he knew to feel a tad uncomfortable at first, but that would be nothing but a memory overtaken by utter pleasure.

Saga teased and licked Aphrodite’s tightness, loosening him up, feeling him soften from inside out.  The blonde boy moaned, not wanting Saga to ever stop as his mind would go blank with delight. Behind his closed eyelids, he saw stars, and yet, he was still considerably far from reaching his limit. He tried to reach for his neglected length, but Saga didn’t let him. ‘I’ll be the only one touching you tonight,’ he said, and his authority was palpable in his voice.

Aphrodite could only oblige, for he wouldn’t dare provoke Saga right now, not when he had the power to both give and deny him all. And he wouldn’t bear to be deprived of anything at the moment. He wanted everything his master could offer him and more.

 

As soon as the feeling of intrusion subsided, it suddenly was no more. But Aphrodite was aware of what would come next, and for this he tried to relax a tad further. The scent of lavender that came from the oil filled his nostrils, and managed to ease his tensed muscles a bit more. Perhaps that was why Saga was so fond of it; he knew the effect it had on him. Besides, it was a nostalgic scent… for he would always opt for it.

The king coated his first three digits with the oil, and slid one by one slowly inside his boy’s walls, moving them slightly till they were deep enough. Aphrodite gasped, inevitably clenching around his fingers, twitching his hips a tad. His reaction seemingly amused Saga, for he let a low chuckle pass from his lips.

 

“So tight, no matter how many times we have done it… Isn’t that so?”

 

“Maybe my body acknowledges you enjoy it tighter and remains like that for the sake of your pleasure… Who knows…” Aphrodite replied airily so, smiling upon meeting the other’s gaze.

Saga let out another chuckle and leaned over, trailing kisses across Aphrodite’s back.

 

“What an endearing form to see it.” He said, and kissed his shoulder, slowly starting to thrust his fingers in.

 

Aphrodite squirmed and moaned under the mercy of Saga’s touches. But he wasn’t the only impatient one now. Saga himself wouldn’t endure his own teasing for much longer if he did not act on it, but at this very moment he had to be a little persistent if he didn’t want to hurt Aphrodite – and that, if not for the sake of pleasure for both, he couldn’t have it.

He kept going till he felt the boy was loosened enough, breathing close to his ear, not forgetting to purposely hit the small bundle of nerves that sent shivers down Aphrodite’s spine and moans to fall from his rosy lips.

As he slid his digits out, he left a soft kiss on the shell of Aphrodite’s ear.

 

“Now lay on your back, my love.”

 

As ever, Aphrodite did as he was told, and with utter satisfaction. His cerulean eyes were on Saga when he laid spread across the mattress, enjoying having his master’s gaze on him along with his undivided attention. It made him even more aroused, but the faint embarrassment he felt due to the excessive exposure was also shown across his cheeks, which now adorned a pinkish hue.

 

What a wonderful sight Aphrodite was…. A palpable painting, a living sculpture which he would never tire of admiring. What a bliss, he was. What an angelic creature.

He held the boy’s thighs - so soft, they were -, and gave them a squeeze whilst he wrapped them around his waist, hooking their hips together. Once he leaned above his body, he slid his member in with a low growl, using one of his hands to help it to the entrance. A gasp soon followed it, for the way Aphrodite’s body engulfed his throbbing shaft made him breathless. Yes, so tight, but also molded perfectly around his form.

The boy trembled with a whimper, attempting not to clench himself around Saga too much, or else it would make everything a tad more difficult, and, in his current mood, that was the last thing he wanted. His arms were quick to embrace the king’s neck for balance and support, which made this position Saga’s most favorite. Why, he had to admit that seeing his boy clinging onto him in such a way stirred sensations within him, and it made him desire his little prince even more – if that was even possible, to begin with.

 

Saga started moving his hips forward in a settled pace and depth, feeling Aphrodite’s walls loosening around him with each thrust, accommodating him in the best possible way. Their bodies were aflame with passion and desire, being consumed by both with each movement, each friction that would reduce the two to nothing but delighted sounds that would fill the chamber and echoed amidst those four walls. The candle lights were like amber fireflies, witnessing that moment of utter love, adoration and devotion between the two men.

 

Aphrodite’s arms tightened around his master’s neck as he was bit by bit approaching his limit. The friction Saga’s stomach made against the boy’s leaking shaft only managed to increase the intensity of it all. Aphrodite was out of breath, lost between his attempts to catch some air for his burning lungs, but then, even that ardor was eventually turned into pleasure. Saga’s lips spoiled Aphrodite’s neck with suckles and nibbles, making the boy beneath squirm and cry out of enjoyment for having his master being so attentive towards him. Saga never spared affection, and that’s why Aphrodite found himself completely smitten by his king; unable to resist, unable to stay away.

His body was starting to give in further as the pace increased; Saga’s actions became rougher, yet not less mindful, but enough to push Aphrodite towards his climax. By the way he clenched around with each further thrust, overwhelmed, naturally Saga was aware that his boy was too close to reaching the edge. Thus, he slid his hand down between them to grasp at Aphrodite’s length, closing his fingers around it to provide it fast paced strokes that followed the rhythm of his trusts.

 

“M-Master—Ah!” Scintillating and transparent drops of sweat ran across the blonde boy’s cheek, tracing his jawline and neck when he lulled his head back amidst the cushions that decorated the bed.

“Yes, my boy. Come for me.” His words were sweet and hoarse in his ear. It drove him out of his mind. “I want to see you come, my love.”

 

It was all too much, and he was incapable of holding it back for any longer. With a sharp cry which called out for Saga, he squirted immediately in the king’s hold and on his abdomen, as much as on his own, gasping profusely afterwards in search for oxygen. Saga proceeded with his actions, releasing the Aphrodite’s sensitive shaft to grasp his milky thigh once more, staining it with the boy’s own release. It delighted him to see his beautiful boy so disheveled, covered with his own mess.

 

In return, Aphrodite could only clench himself around his master’s length to incite him more, till he reached his own peak. Even now he could not cease his whimpers between soft wheezes, for Saga was too rough, but still felt too good.

 

“M-Master—” he stuttered softly amidst small moans. Those always were the last straw to make Saga lose control, if he had any left. “Please, come inside me. I want to feel you inside me.”

 

Such a pert boy, Aphrodite was. It made Saga smirk, it made him growl. He wanted to devour him whole, till there was nothing left. He wanted every breath, every moan, gasp, whimper, everything. Everything that was part of Aphrodite had to belong to him, he wouldn’t be content or satisfied with any less.

The king was full of possessive, obsessive and selfish desires, which Aphrodite was well aware of. And still, he obliged, obediently. Out of love, out of adoration. There was no one else in this realm or another who Aphrodite desired to belong to. He was nothing but a knight, a servant, whose purpose was to serve the king alone – in every possible and available way.

 

When Saga reached his apex, it was harsh, and it came with a husky and violent growl that echoed through the room and granted a bite to Aphrodite’s shoulder that made him wince and squirm with a sharp gasp. Saga’s release filled him up till the brim, and it served to distract him from the piercing pain that pulsated around the joint of his shoulder. Not that he minded – he didn’t, and to an extent he even enjoyed it -, but Saga wasn’t fond of injuring him thoughtlessly.  It took him a while to realize, though, as he was a tad driven by the abrupt wave of utter pleasure. But once he did, he kissed the wound, wiping the droplets of blood with his lips, wearing an apologetic expression across his countenance.  His dark blue eyes were honest – they always were, with him.

 

“I did not mean to wound you, my dear. I’m deeply sorry for my insensitive action. I was too blind with lust to mind it before it was too late.” He softly pressed his lips onto Aphrodite, who soon responded to it by doing the same.

“Don’t you worry, master.” The boy replied in a weak voice. He held a gentle smile on his lips before he spoke. “The pain will subside and then soon it shall be gone, and only the mark will remain. And I’m quite fond of those.” 

 

It never failed to amaze Saga how Aphrodite constantly seemed to have the perfect retort in the tip of his tongue, always ready to be voiced. It only made him more mesmerized and endeared… completely enamored.

He brought one of his hands to the boy’s cheek, brushing his thumb along the moist skin whilst he gazed at his beauty. So gentle, so sweet and smooth. So cherished. He often left Saga speechless, and it is important to emphasize that such event was a rare one to happen.

 

“I am glad you’re as fond of them as I am of witnessing them on your beautiful skin. Although it feels like an act of heresy to maculate such a flawless complexion.”

Those words made Aphrodite’s cheeks warm up once more and a bashful smile decorated his lips. The king knew well how to make the boy lose all his composure.

“It’s no sacrilege when there’s no one closest to a God on this earth than you, master.” He said with a charming chuckle. “And I am no sacred being as you are. I am no angel.”

“No, my beloved, you are mistaken. For you are my angel, and everything I hold dear in this world.” His murmurs were low against Aphrodite’s lips. “My only one. My love, my treasure, my boy.”

After such statement, Aphrodite could not hold back a smile, nor his impulse of clinging further onto the king and claiming his lips himself in a kiss that took Saga’s breath away. He murmured words of reciprocity and affection in between, wanting his master to know how deeply his feelings ran towards him. The king’s boy was so loving… The king had to resist the urge to claim him once more, for he did not wish to spend Aphrodite too much. Thus, he behaved.

 

The remaining of the evening was followed by the afterglow and aftercare, with the boy nestled in the king’s strong arms that held him with utmost tenderness. His hold was Aphrodite’s fortress; a place he never desired to leave. It made him feel safe, secure like no other. Saga’s arms were his home.

 

“When I was working on the parchments,” The king started; his fingers buried in the boy’s blonde locks, caressing them. “I also observed you adrift in your slumber. It was then I realized, once more, the ethereal being that you are.  And how the only possible conclusion is that you must be a cherub sent by the heavens as a gift, which I am not quite certain to be deserving of.”

 

“If that was indeed true,” Aphrodite replied, nuzzling Saga’s chest slowly with a smile on his rosy lips. “The decision of whether you are eligible or not would be bestowed upon me, and I personally think you would be much more than simply deserving. You would be chosen out of all the emotions I hold for you, master. Because, worthy or not, there’s no hell nor heaven that can take me away from you.”

Such was the strength of their shared love.

 

“Whatever happens, _if_ it happens… I will always find my way back to you.”

 

A light chuckle escaped Saga’s lips, for he was so captivated by those words.

 

“As if I would allow anyone to take you from me, my wonderful boy.” He lowered his head, pressing a kiss on Aphrodite’s locks, pleased to breathe the scent of his golden hair.

 

For a moment they remained silent, comfortable in each other’s company and basking in one another’s warmth. Whilst Aphrodite thought of Saga’s words, a question rose within his mind, one that he found proper to voice it.

 

“Master,” he called, to gain the king’s attention.

“Yes?” Saga replied, meeting his boy’s gaze. “Tell me what is it.”

“You believe me to be an angel, however…. When I misbehave… does that make me the devil?”

For the boy’s tone it was clear it was a genuine question, one which Saga could not help but chuckle at. He cupped Aphrodite’s cheek softly so, who now wore a puzzled expression, and affectionately caressed his alabaster skin, sealing his lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

 

“That conversation we shall leave for _another_ time.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while I wanted to write more Saga/Dite and I was inspired this week by many Tolkien universe fics that I ended up reading... So this happened. (I kind of imagined them as elves....... not going to lie. It would fit.) I also imagined Aphrodite being around 17 years old, but since I didn't specify it, everyone is free to imagine him with (almost) any age.
> 
> This is actually a gift to a special someone♡ - who was also the one to beta it for me, and I'm extremely grateful for it♡ Thank you, Zaph, from the bottom of my heart♡ This is for you♡  
> And also a huge thank you to my sis @berskurs for all the support ;^;♡ And to my friend ashe, who's always so excited to read whatever I write, it means a lot to me♡
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated♡


End file.
